The present disclosure relates to wireless systems and methods, and in particular, to systems and methods for multimodal wireless operation.
Wireless systems allow information to be communicated between electronic devices over the airwaves using RF signals. While a variety of wireless systems and protocols exist, one common problem with such systems is that performance of a wireless channel degrades as a cellular handset, sometimes referred to as “user equipment” (“UE”), moves farther away from a base station (e.g., an eNB). In systems where the wireless systems are transmitting and receiving at the same time (e.g., Full Duplex Systems), degradation of the handset receiver with increasing distance is particularly problematic. For instance, as a cellular handset moves further away from a base station, the handset transmitter typically increases it's transmit power based on power control in multiple access systems, which in turn increases interference in the handset receiver. The impact of such interference from the transmitter in the receiver can be reduced by stringent isolation specification of a duplexer. Such duplexers are expensive and occupy large area, especially for a handset supporting multi-band operation.